Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{9}{5p} \times \dfrac{2p}{6}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{ 9 \times 2p } { 5p \times 6}$ $n = \dfrac{18p}{30p}$ Simplify: $n = \dfrac{3}{5}$